My Monster
by magicaltears
Summary: What if while exploring one day, The Cullens came across 3 year old Isabella Swan, who had been playing with her friends and had lost them? Well, let’s just see shall we! Yes Cullens are vampires and Bella is a human.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Monster

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize! It all belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer!

Summary: Alright I know this has been done A LOT, but I cannot help it! I desperately want to try and see if I can do it! Hopefully mine will be slightly different. What if while exploring one day, The Cullens came across 3 ½ year old Isabella Swan, who had been playing with her friends and had lost them? Well, let's just see shall we! Yes Cullens are vampires and Bella is a human.

* * *

Prologue…

Bella sighed in frustration. This was so ridiculous! They had been together for 3 years now and he still refused to budge on his decision!

She knew his reasons obviously. He loved her too much, didn't want to take her soul away, wanted her to experience all that human life had to offer, kids, grandkids, college, sunlight (without causing a traffic accident as he had put it a few years ago), regular food, etcetera, etcetera. However he continued to forget to think about one thing in all his list of what he wanted for her…

He kept forgetting to think about what it was that she wanted.

He was so stubborn sometimes! And it didn't help that she couldn't exactly force him into do anything that he didn't want to do. Sure she could try and talk him into it, bribe him, beg him, cry, and so fourth. But when it came down to it, the decision was his.

So instead of being in his arms, curled up safely in his bed (that he really had no need for but bought it anyway since she would be more comfortable at night), she was sitting in the middle of the forest, wet, cold and alone. She knew they were probably looking for her since she ran out of the house in tears. As she ran out, she heard Alice say she just needed some time. However, it had rained while she had been running so her scent was completely washed away.

It didn't help that she was utterly and completely lost.

She cursed herself for the 15th time that night, wishing she had never picked a fight with him that night. If she hadn't tested his patience (which she should really learn not to do when his eyes were dark brown almost black), she'd be curled up in his arms…

Instead of sitting here…alone…in the dark…scared…and upset.

Bella turned to look into the deep forest behind her as her dull human senses picked up on something. She didn't hear anything per-say, but she felt as if she was being watched. She knew it was stupid to be out in a dark forest all by herself, especially when there were wolves and vampires around (Sure the Wolves and the Vampires were both her friends, but just because they were doesn't mean that there weren't others around who weren't exactly gentle with humans).

So she stood up and started to walk away slowly, towards where she thought was light coming in from the trees. It should be around day-break by now, as she felt as if she had been sitting in the forest, sobbing gut wrenching sobs that made her stomach hurt for hours. However, she immediately froze as she heard a twig snap.

Bella wished she could run. She wished it would do her any good to try and run. Even if she hadn't been a complete klutz, running from anything that would be in a dark forest at night would be fruitless. Add to that her klutziness, she'd probably die by her own hand before the thing (she still hadn't managed the nerves to turn around and face whatever was behind her) could kill her itself.

She wished she could scream. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She was scared stiff, a feeling which wasn't usual for her. Whenever she was scared, she usually got over-confident. Like when she was 5 and Emmett had crouched down in front of her. She didn't admit it at the time, but he could be scary even though normally he was just a big kid. Or when she was 4 and Alice and Rose decided to take her shopping. Those two were crazy when it came to clothes! Her last thought made her want to sob loudly for everything in hearing range to hear her. Like when she was 3 ½ and Edward had found her and said he'd take her home to her parents.

Bella took a deep breath, knowing she'd have to face this eventually. She tried to gather all her courage, which she could admit to herself at the moment, wasn't much. She wished she could growl like the Cullens or the Pack did. They managed to scare things away just by a growl. However she tried it once after listening to Edward and Emmett beg to see what she sounded like. From then on out her nickname was Tiger-Kitten. Yeah, real cute huh?

So she turned around and couldn't believe what she saw. There, standing in front of her, were 2 people she had never seen before and 2 she wished she'd never see again.

The man who was standing in front had long blonde hair that was pulled into a pony-tail at his neck. The woman standing to his right had fiery red hair and it was completely wind-blown. The other two were more familiar to her, and she wished they weren't. The woman had dark brown hair with hints of red in it, she couldn't see the red in the dark but she knew they were there. The man standing next to the brunette had dark brown almost black hair that was cropped short. All four were pale, almost glittering in the moon-light. And all 4 had red eyes, though were almost black from hunger.

And all four were staring at her, grinning as if they had finally found what they were looking for.

* * *

TBC! Alright I know that this prologue was kind of weird, but I promise you'll find out everything if you review and want me to continue this! I got this idea while hanging out on my Twilight RPG site and talking to a few of the members. Don't ask why it just popped into my head then. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Monster

Chapter 2

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize! It all belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer!

Summary: Alright I know this has been done A LOT, but I cannot help it! I desperately want to try and see if I can do it! Hopefully mine will be slightly different. What if while exploring one day, The Cullens came across 3 ½ year old Isabella Swan, who had been playing with her friends and had lost them? Well, let's just see shall we! Yes Cullens are vampires and Bella is a human.

* * *

Edward P.O.V.

It had been too many years, and I was still alone. It normally didn't bother me, but I knew that it bothered my family, Esme especially. Esme was my mother for all intents and purposes, and as my mother, she always wanted me to be happy, and for the most part I was. I was surrounded by my 'bothers', my 'sisters' and my 'parents', who were also the best people that anyone could ask for. However, it didn't stop me from wondering…

Wondering what it would be like to be like one of my siblings or my parents. They all had someone, someone who completed them. My younger energetic sister Alice had her husband, the calm Jasper. The beautiful and pig headed Rosalie, had her husband, the child like Emmett. And the compassionate Carlisle had his wife, the loving Esme. They all had someone, and I have no one.

There were times like these when I just had to get out. Jasper and Alice were planning their wedding, again. And with all the love in the air, it finally got to be too much, so I decided to go hunting…which is what I was currently doing.

* * *

Edward took a deep breath and gave his self over to his instincts. He could smell and hear everything in the surrounding forest. Edward took another deep breath and smiled, smelling a mountain live near the river. He jumped over a log and ran lithely towards the smell, as he crouched down, he watched his prey take a drink. He really did loathe who he was. He hated the fact that he had to kill to live, no matter if it was a human as most vampires did, or an animal as he and his family did, it didn't matter, he hated it. He had always promised himself if he was ever reborn (which would never happen as it was almost impossible to kill a vampire) he would be a true vegetarian. Edward sighed and leapt at the lion, sinking his teeth into it's neck and drinking deeply of it's life's blood. As Edward discarded of the animal carcus, he took a deep breath, searching for his next target when he stiffened. It was the sweetest smell he had ever had the opportunity to smell. It was also off limits, or so his head told him, because if was human. He felt his eyes blacken and growled deeply. He needed that scent, he needed to taste that sweet blood, his conscious be damned.

So he took off, running towards the scent, before he reached it, he heard a small crying sound. He stopped quickly and realized the cry was coming from the owner of the wonderful scent. Before he could register exactly what he was doing, his cell phone rang.

"What?!" He answered, more like growled.

On the other line he heard his sister's frantic voice.

"Edward! Don't hurt her! She's a little girl and she's important to us! PLEASE!" she shrieked into his ear, and Edward couldn't help but take the phone away from his ear, wincing as her high pitched voice made his eardrums metaphorically bleed. Before he can respond, he realized exactly what she was saying. That scent belonged to a little girl, a little girl he was just seconds ago willing to end to quench his thirst. He felt completely ashamed of himself, especially since Alice had evidentially seen it.

"Alice I…"

Before he could respond, Alice cut him off.

"Edward, please just find her. She's scared, alone and someone is after her. I cant see who but I just know that she's important!"

Edward took a deep breath and winced again, desperately trying to control the monster inside of him.

"I'll find her Alice, and I'll take her to the police station."

"NO!"

Edward pulled the phone away from his ear again, glaring at it just because it was alice on the phone.

"Why not?"Alice took a deep breath and sighed.

"She has no one Edward. I've seen what will happen if you take her there. She'll be placed in a foster home and whoever is after her will find her! Bring her here!"

Before Edward could respond, Alice hung up the phone, praying her brother would listen to her.

* * *

Edward took a small breath and followed the scent, albeit a lot slower than he ha before. This was not going to be easy. He soon found who Alice had been talking about and immediately felt worse. She was the most beautiful child he had ever seen. She had long brown hair that was curly but not really tight curls, and deep brown eyes that were blood shot. Her face was red and tear stained, and she was shaking. As soon as he saw her, he knew. He knew that he had to take care of her. He loved her, and he had never even heard her voice, but he knew. She was his everything, and he had no idea why…

* * *

Bella was shaking, and she was scared. She was alone, her friends had left her in the forest and ran off, she tried to follow but had fallen and when she got up they were gone. So now she was alone, and scared.

Until she saw him. A man who had black eyes, but a smile on his face. He looked like he was in pain, but was still smiling at her.

"Hi" She whispered, knowing full well he couldn't hear her, but he smiled bigger anyway.

* * *

Edward smiled as he heard her sweet voice. He was finally someone, he was her protector.

TBC! Okay, I am really unhappy with this chapter! I have re-written it 4 times and I cannot get it to flow right but I wanted to post it anyway. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue!


End file.
